


Unnamed Star

by LtTanyaBoone



Category: Pan Am
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtTanyaBoone/pseuds/LtTanyaBoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a CIA agent dies while under cover, their cover remains intact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnamed Star

**Disclaimers:** Pan Am, the rights to the show and its characters do not belong to me. No money was made by this.  
 **Spoilers:** everything  
 **Pairings:** hint at Kate/Richard

* * *

Kate closed her eyes and drew a shuddering breath in the silence of the office. She raised her head slightly and watched the other people standing there, hands folded, heads inclined as they took a minute to remember the man they had worked with, the man that had been a friend at times, the man they had counted on so often.

“Thank you, gentlemen.” their boss said, making everyone break out of their rigor and shuffle their feet. “Agent Parks’ star will be added to the wall soon. Let’s keep him in our memories.” the agent said and dismissed them all with a curt nod.

Kate remained standing in the foyer briefly before she shook her head and went upstairs, her feet carrying her down the hallway to Richard’s former office. The door was open, the room still the same as when she had last seen it. Papers were littering the desk in an arranged chaos, files stacked on top of each other at a corner, waiting to tumble to the ground.

Slowly, she took a step into the room, turning around to take it all in. She made her way to the desk, running her hand over the wood and then resting them on the back of his office chair.

“Cameron?”

The voice yanked her out of her thoughts and she jumped lightly.

“Sir?” she asked, trying to catch herself. The agent crossed his arms and walked into the room.

“It must be hard. As I understand it, Parks was the one who recruited you.” he said, searching Kate’s face. The redhead swallowed thickly before she nodded.

“He did.” she admitted, her hands clenching around the back of the chair. “We were… close.” she added. “Very close.” Kate’s voice was barely above a whisper and she looked away from her boss, blinking at the tears welling up in her eyes. She caught sight of the picture sitting on Richard’s desk, the picture of his parents and their dog. The former stewardess reached out and took his, her finger tracing over the glass.

His parents would never hear what had happened to their son. Richard Parks had disappeared and he’d never be found. Even in his death, whatever cover he had been using for his current mission would stay intact, he would be buried in a different country, under a different name, with no one knowing who he really had been. And everyone who had known Richard and had not been prior to the secrets of the CIA would assume that something had happened to him, look for him, until they would eventually give up and hopefully find their peace.

“You know the rules, Cameron.” her boss said, his voice gone soft. Kate nodded, clenching her eyes shut.

“Yes.” she whispered. “But could I…” she asked, hugging the picture to her. The man sighed before he gave a short nod, telling her to take the rest of the day off.

Later, at home, Kate went to find a better frame for the picture. When she opened it, her breath caught in her throat as another one fell out. One that showed her, laughing at something. Kate knew that picture, it was one of those Laura had taken of her. They had littered her coffee table for weeks until Kate had shoved them into a box and forgotten all about them. Richard must have snagged this one on one of his visits at her place. Unable to display it openly in the office, he had hit it behind a copy of the wedding picture of his parents.

It was then that the tears finally came.

 _fin._


End file.
